lovender
by amakucha-me
Summary: Sasuke merasa harus memanfaatkan kesempatannya. saat ini Neji sedang tertidur dan ia mengecup bibir Neji. apa yang terjadi saat neji terbangun? bad summary. yaoi pairing SasuNeji atau Nejisasu sligh narugaa


**Naruto is Masashi kishimoto's**

**Lovender is mine~**

**Lovender**

Sasuke's pov

Wajahnya benar-benar indah, suaranya yang khas begitu menggoda telingaku, sifatnya yang tegas namun anggun begitu mempesonaku, di tambah lagi kulit putih yang sepertinya sangat lembut, rambut coklat yang manis dan warna mata lavendernya yang menyejukan. Dia sangat mempesona!

"sasuke, kau mendengarku?" neji melambaikan tangan di hadapanku.

"eh, tentu saja!" jawabku agak ragu. Sebisa mungkin aku kembali fokus ke arah pembicaraannya.

"oh, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, wajar kau sudah nggak konsentrasi" ujar Neji sambil menghela nafasnya. Aku memandang ke arah jam. Benar kata neji.

"aku belum ngantuk kok." Jawab ku meyakinkannya. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"mau kopi?" tawarku pada neji yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dan buru-buru menuju dapur. Sambil melangkah. Aku mencoba menetralisir detak jantung dan nafasku. Ku kembalikan lagi aura tenang diriku. Aku tak menyangka hari seperti ini akan tiba.

Neji hyuuga, pria yang sangat kusukai menginap dirumahku malam ini karena urusan tugas sekolah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dewa asmara mau menoleh kepadaku hari ini, padahal sebelumnya melirik pun tidak.

Ya, sudah hampir setengah tahun aku jatuh cinta pada seorang hyuuga neji. Cinta sebelah tangan tepatnya. Karena sampai detik ini, aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bukannya aku minder. Aku sangat percaya diri dengan diriku. Aku terlahir di keluarga elit uchiha, diberkahi wajah tampan dan otak encer merupakan keberuntungan mutlak.

Namun, tetap saja tak segampang itu menyatakan cinta pada seorang hyuuga neji, meskipun ia manis notabene nya ia tetap seorang pria.

"Neji, ini kopinya..." kataku saat kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi hangat di kedua tangan ku. Aku terdiam sebentar untuk menunggu respon. Hampir semenit namun tak ada respon.

"Neji..." aku menatap sosoknya yang bersandar di bangku sofa, helai coklatnya yang halus berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

"hei.. kau tidur ya?" kataku lagi sambil meletakan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja. Lalu jalan mendekati pria hyuuga itu. Berjalan menuju sofa sambil menatap heran. 'Astaga dia benar-benar ketiduran, manis sekali.' Ucap ku dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"uh.." melihatnya yang seolah tak kan meyadari apapun membuat pikiran ku jadi bercabang ke mana-mana. Aku menarik nafas saat tubuh ku makin mendekatinya dan tanganku mulai berusaha menyingkirkan helaian coklat dari wajahnya.

"Neji.." sekali lagi aku berkata lirih, kali ini aku mulai nekat membelai wajahnya sepelan mungkin seolah jika ada sedikit saja gerakan berlebihan itu akan membangunkannya. Ayolah, baru kali ini aku bisa puas berlama-lama memandang wajahnya.

Cantik. Ya, benar. Dia begitu cantik. Hanya dengan melihat wajah tertidurnya saja bisa membuatku ingin terus menyentuhnya. Aku terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah ingin mengukir wajahnya seutuhnya di dalam benakku. Kening, matanya, hidungnya, pipi, dagunya, hingga bibirnya...

Aku fokus pada bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum sesuatu yang jauh di dalam diriku berdebar dengan nistanya. Bagaikan tersihir, segala kewarasan ku menghilang. Aku sudah tak sabar. Ini kesempatanku untuk yang pertama kali, entah setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi. Terjadilah..

"hmmm.."

Neji's Pov

Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku, terasa hangat dan begitu lembut. Perlahan ku beranjak dari alam mimpi singkatku menuju kenyataan dengan membuka mata lavenderku. Sasuke!

Duagh!

Sekuat tenaga ku kumpulkan ke tangan untuk menonjok wajah sasuke hingga ia terjatuh, terlihat jelas ada darah segar melesak keluar di antara himpitan bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" kataku setengah berteriak sambil menghapus bekas saliva di bibirku dengan lengan baju. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat kepayahan.

"a-aku..."

"kau kenapa hah?"

Sasuke hanya bungkam sambil menghapus jejak-jejak merah di bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah kecuali ke arah tatapanku.

"aku.. hanya menciummu.." kata sasuke. Onyx nya agak bergetar.

Normal's Pov

Neji tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan di lakukan Sasuke uchiha kepadanya semenit lalu. Ciuman tentu bukan hal yang normal untuk dilakukan oleh sesama pria menurutnya. Hal itu tidak benar.

"kenapa kau mencium ku?" Neji mulai menenangkan dirinya, mencoba mengintimidasi Sasuke dengan lavendernya.

"Tentu karena aku mencintaimu!" Jawab sasuke cepat.

Sudah ia putuskan akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Neji suatu saatna nanti, dan mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi kapanpun sepertinya sama saja. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya, walau ia tahu bisa saja terjadi hal buruk padanya, seperti ditolak.

"aku tak bisa mencintai laki-laki!" jawab Neji tanpa ragu.

"ah! A-aku paham.." mata Sasuke agak goyah, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Dia memang berjanji akan pasrah dengan segala hal yang terjadi, namun tetap saja hati nya tidak siap untuk kehilangan sang hyuuga.

"maaf sasuke.." ucap neji lirih.

Neji menatap sasuke sekali lagi. Sungguh sebenarnya Neji tidak bermaksud demikian. Tidak bermaksud melukai atau menyakiti Sasuke sedikitpun. Karena ia memang sudah menyayangi sasuke meskipun dalam konteks berbeda. Ia juga tak ingin kehilangan sasuke yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman nya yang bisa di andalkan.

"akupun demikian.. aku sungguh menyukaimu Neji. Ku mohon setidaknya jangan menjauh dariku. Aku, belum siap.." pinta Sasuke tulus. Neji berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk menunjukan senyum nya yang begitu anggun di mata Sasuke.

"lupakan malam ini.. aku tetap temanmu Sasuke.." Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"terimakasih!" Sasuke menyambut tangan neji dan berdiri kembali dengan sempurna. Di pandangnya pemuda hyuuga itu dengan perasaan makin mengaguminya. Dia sempurna.. pikir Sasuke.

"Yo! Teme!" suara cempreng-berat naruto masuk ke telinga Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"hn, dobe. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke malas menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana, semalam sudah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto polos. Ingatan Sasuke kembali melayang ke waktu semalam, ingatan saat ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir manis Neji hyuuga.

Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng seolah mengembalikan ingatannya ke arah yang benar.

"sudah kok!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"yokatta.." Naruto lega. Sebenarnya semalam dia juga bertugas untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugas, namun karena ia ada urusan mendadak ia jadi tak bisa datang ke Rumah Sasuke untuk membantu mereka.

"ah, Kau dan Neji memang hebat, beruntung aku sekelompok dengan kalian!" Puji Naruto yang hanya dijawab "Hn," oleh Sasuke.

_Krieeet.._

Naruto dan Sasuke kompak menoleh ke arah pintu terbuka, sosok Neji menyembul dari sana.

"Neji..." ucap Sasuke lirih, jujur saja ia masih merasa bersalah pada temannya yang satu itu.

Tanpa sengaja Lavender bertemu bertemu onyx entah kenapa membuat suasana canggung di antaranya. Namun dengan sikap setenang mungkin Neji berjalan mendekati sang onyx.

"Neji, ohayou~" sapa Naruto.

"ohayou Naruto, ohayou Sasuke.." Neji mengalih kan pandangan ke naruto lalu sasuke. Duduk di antara mereka bertiga dengan tenangnya, berbada dengan Sasuke yang masih kelihatan gugup atas penolakan semalam.

"Yosh! Naruto! Kau di sini rupanya, ada yang mencarimu dari tadi tuh!" kata Lee dengan semangat menghampiri Naruto. Menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang dapat bersinar di bawah cahaya.

"siapa Lee?" tanya Naruto seadanya. Matanya mencari sosok yang mungkin saja mencarinya.

" itu dia!" Lee semangat menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut merah yang kepalanya terlihat di jendela.

"Gaara!" dengan semangat Naruto berjalan ke arah Gaara. Menghampiri sosok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ah, aku juga ada urusan! Bye!" pamit Lee lalu pergi meninggalkan SasuNeji yang makin merasa canggung.

10 menit berlalu, mereka hanya diam.

"Sasuke, surat apa itu?" Neji memecah keheningan.

"hah? Surat apa?" Sasuke yang bingung malah balik bertanya.

"itu, yang warna pink di laci mu.." Neji menunjuk amplop pink yang seperempat bagiannya menyembul di laci Sasuke. Sasuke melirik surat itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia tidak tahu itu surat apa dan kenapa ada di lacinya

"surat apa ini.." gumam Sasuke, perlahan membaca isinya.

"surat cinta dari..."

T.B.C

Yaaaaaaaaa!

Bersambung deh cerita gajenya

maaf yah kalo awalnya jelek.. kelanjutannya di usahakan bagus deh..

arigatou~

RnR if you want^^


End file.
